Turn Around
by doctorwhofreak4890
Summary: Just when you think you've got things in your life sorted, one little event makes you turn your whole life around. My first attempt at Primeval, and will have more primeval characters later on. I promise! Rated T for language Becker/OC
1. Chapter 1

POST!

This is what I wake up to every day. My flatmate Claire shouting "POST" at the top of her voice, for the whole bloody street to here. What's the point? I never get any, anyway. So, seeing as I'm up, I continue my usual routine. Get up, brush teeth, get dressed and pick up the post for everyone else. Seriously, I think I'm the house's personal postman. I mean inside the house anyway. I think I should get paid by royal mail for delivering everyone's post. I'd get a hell of a lot more then I'm on now.

Sorry, rambling again. It's one of my habits. You must be wondering who I am. Isabel Grace Temple but if you call me Isabel I will have to kill you. Izzy will do fine. I'm 23 and a student, if you hadn't guessed. Anyway getting back to my morning. I'm fulfilling my postwoman duties when I come across a letter addressed to me, which was strange. In my 3 years at uni, I've never received any post; still it was a letter for me. So I look at it and I stare at it, see that there's some form of official stamp on the top left hand corner. Then throw it in the heap of books and papers on my desk in my room. Ok, so it's my 'to do' pile. I'll get round to reading it eventually.

Anyhow, the rest of the day continues and it's not until 3 weeks later when I'm finishing off an assignment that was due to be handed in, in an hour, that I came across my letter. (Again, I told you I'd get round to it) What the hell, I decided to open it. That's when my life as I know it started. What was in this letter I hear you say? Well, settle down and I'll tell you. The letter was off somebody who I now know. However at the time, I didn't even know he existed. The letter was off someone called Connor Temple. He apparently knew my mum. The fact that I'd never met my mum was totally irrelevant, but still he knew her. He knew about me to. I looked at the letter and was a bit confused, but still I carried on reading. This Connor Temple had been putting money in a savings account for me for the last 4 years. I was apparently his sister. I mean come on, I've been living on my own for the last 3 years and before my dad died he never mentioned any brothers or sisters. Who the hell did this Connor bloke think he was? Although it was the next part of the letter that made me think. He said that the letter was only sent if he was missing or dead. Meaning that I could either never meet this bloke or I may have a long time waiting. WAIT! When did I start thinking that I was going to meet this stranger? My head was killing me. Let me get this straight. I had a bloke claiming to be my brother called Connor Temple. He had been putting money into a savings account for me for the last 3 years and he knew my mum. What a load of crap! Little did I know that this letter was going to haunt for the next few years to come.

Over the next couple of weeks I forgot about the letter, shoved to the bottom of my desk in a vague attempt to forget about it. However it wasn't until I'd finished my degree and was tidying out my room that I finally remembered my letter. It originally asked me to go to the ARC, or the Anomaly Research Centre in London but I was too busy with a final year 8,000 word dissertation on task effects and problem solving to write, so that plan had gone out of the window, but now that I'd graduated I had some free time on my hands. Meaning that if I wanted to, I could go and see if I could find out some more information about my so called brother Connor Temple. I could find out what the ARC did and who James Lester was (according to the letter, he was a snob with a good heart) and finally get my hands on the savings account that Connor had been putting money into for the last 3 years. The other option was to become a technological genius, helping business apply psychology to their computer systems in order to improve productivity. (I forgot to mention I'm a bit of a computer geek. I have a highly successful computing website.) Hmmm… decisions, decisions. I went with the first and got on the next train to London. Next stop the ARC.

So after 3 hours on the train, I finally arrive in London. It's not like I've not been here before. I actually came on a school trip with school to the globe, although that was a long time ago. I walk out of the train station into the typical British weather. Rain and guess what's in the bottom of my suitcase? Yes you've guessed it, my loyal and faithful umbrella. Great frizzy hair here I come!

I leg it to the nearest taxi and climb in. Obviously stating that I'd like to go to the ARC, I mean this is the place where all my money is right? The cab sets off and I try to calm myself down. I shouldn't be nervous right? This place must pay well if there's an official stamp on the envelopes of the letters they send out right? I remember my crumbled letter and fish it out of my pocket. It's a bit soggy but it's still readable. I re-read it confirming in my mind that I must ask for a James Lester. Apparently he's the boss and should know that I'm coming.

The taxi driver snaps me out of the daydream I'm in 10 minutes later, asking for £13.70 for the fare. I hand him the money and get out, to find myself looking at a huge building that could have the same resemblance as MI5. The amount of security guarding this place and not one of them good looking. I walk over to the gate and state that I'm looking for James Lester. They look at me and smile, then laugh as if I'm a two year old asking for her mummy. It's only when I show them my letter that they finally let me in. I think this letter might get me places, it has authority! From the outside the ARC looked like any other building in London but as soon as I walked through the doors, I knew I'd died and gone to heaven. Every piece of technology was in one large room in the middle of the complex. I followed the security guard careful not touch anything. (I saw it in a movie not to touch anything on your first day until told to. You never know what might happen) I follow him up a large ramp to an office with bright orange walls. It's not my particular taste in colour, but each to their own and that's when I met James Lester.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to Kickarora for reviewing. Hope you enjoy. ****Unfortunately I don't own Primeval. I do however own Izzy **

James Lester was the least sociable man I have ever met. Then I met his brother. KIDDING! But he was just as he was described on the letter, an arrogant snob. He to, like the guards at the gate, thought I was a bit of a nutcase until I gave him the letter. I honestly believe that this letter has authority it's got past two sets of security guards and now convinced the boss of what looks like some form of military base, into listening. Still I needed to convince Lester to give me a job or at least the money Connor had saved for me.

"So Connor sent you" I nodded

"And he says that I will give you a job" I nodded again.

"Perhaps you want to meet Connor" I nodded again. WHAT! According to my letter, Connor Temple, my so called brother, is either dead or missing, how the hell can he be here? How the hell can I meet him? WHAT!

"Sorry, sir, I think I misheard you, you said meet Connor."

"That I did"

"But you've read the letter, he's either dead or missing. So how can I meet him?"

"TEMPLE!"

Lester's shouting scared the crap out of me, but it did the trick. No sooner had Lester shouted for Connor, he was running round the corner. His long black hair sleeked back with his fingerless gloves and waistcoat and that god forsaken hat! Nothing like I'd pictured him mind you but there he was. My brother. Standing in front of me.

"What've I done this time?" I tried to stifle a laugh as Connor complained to Lester.

"Oh nothing" Lester replied "Just thought you'd like to know that you sister here tried to get a job out of me"

"Sister?" I smiled at Connor, hoping he'd come to his senses and realise who I was, after all he was the one who'd contacted me.

"I haven't got a sister"

"Oh yes you have. Don't give me that crap." I handed him my letter of authority, although it was declining in its authority the more people saw it.

Connor snatched it off determined to prove me wrong until he got to the bottom of the letter and his face changed. I'm presuming that he realised that it was him who wrote it but I still don't know to this day.

"You best come with me" Connor said to me quietly. Personally I think he was just as shook up about the whole thing as I was.

"Connor" he looked up at me. "You know who I am don't you."

"Your Izzy. My twin sister." Connor looked at his feet.

"I'm not your sister yet, I don't even know you."

"Yeah, well we'll see." What the hell was that supposed to mean? We'll see? Isn't that what your parent say when you ask for something and they mean no but don't actually want to say it. So relating to that does that mean that he agrees with or that I have to earn the rights to be his sister or that he's just accepted the fact of who I am but doesn't want to show it. hmm…

I followed Connor into a nearby lab. Just from Connor's body language I could tell he was more relaxed here. Scattered on his desk where random bits of paper. Some with drawings on, some with some form of scribbles on which I'm presuming is Connor's handwriting.

"What's this?" I ask him, just out of curiosity.

"None of your business" Connor snapped back at me. I mean sheesh! I try and take in interest in his work and I get my head bitten off.

"Oh, it's just that by the looks of it you need to rewire it so that the green goes into the output and the red in the input and then it should work"

"What?" Connor rushed over to me and snatched his plans out of my hands. "I've been trying to work that out for ages! How did you know that?"

I smile "Technological genius. I've got a very successful website that teaches people the basics of computing. You should try it." I feel as thought the cat's got the cream. I actually made Connor think about me! Lucky me!

"What's the website?" Connor snaps me out of my daydream. (I think I daydream too much) "Izzy, what's the website?"

"Erm… I can't remember, put 'computer help' into Youtube. I think it's the first link." (I hope it's the first link)

Connor whizzed round to his computer and brought up the first link. I hear a very familiar voice.

"That's me!" I yell. Blimey am I still number 1? (Must not let this go to my head!)

"I used to watch these when I was younger." Connor looked at me. "You taught me everything I know. I just kinda expanded on it."

I looked at Connor. I'd taught him everything he knew and he had no idea at the time who I was. The world works in very mysterious ways. I laughed, Connor laughed and we kept on laughing. Until a girl, with bright blonde hair and a smile came through the door.

"What you laughing at?" The blonde girl said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Connor said manoeuvring himself around the table to come face to face with the blonde girl.

"Abby, I'd like you to meet my sister." Connor said hoping that Abby would approve.

"Hi, I'm Izzy."

"Abby. You never said you had a sister." Abby replied

"I didn't know until mum died."

There he'd said it the m word. The only real reason why I came here. (Well apart from the money, I was a skint student who'd just graduated from uni remember) All happiness from me drained into the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Izzy?" Before I knew it the darkness surrounded me.

**Reviews are love. (and you get a virtual cookie for reviewing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Apologies for such the long delay. I've got a bit of writer's block. I know what I want to happen but just not how to say it! Anyway thank you to Cabbage Ninja for their lovely review. They make my day *hint hint!*. I just want to establish that they haven't met Sarah yet. Whether they will or not, I'm still deciding. I don't own Primeval. However I do own Izzy. Enjoy. :)**

I woke up to 5 sets of eyes staring at me. 3 sets I recognised as Connor, Abby and Lester's but the other 2, I didn't have a clue on.

"Are you ok?" Connor said helping me sit up. "You kinda went funny on me then."

"I don't know what happened, I just remember you talking and then I wake up here"

"You blacked out on us, Izzy." Abby replied.

"Perhaps it was the stress of the day" a man in military uniform replied. Finally an attractive security guard! More then that he was fit! I seriously found myself attracted to this man. "I'm Becker by the way, Head of security. I was in your shoes not long back."

"What fainting in the middle of a lab?"

"No, being new here. I haven't been here long"

"Alright no need to be sarcastic!"

Ok so I fancied the pants off this Becker guy, what with the gun and that hair, but blimey he needed an attitude check.

"Ignore him" a thick Scottish accent said from the last person I didn't recognise. "He's still settling in himself. He's only been here two days but he's here to protect us and that's all that matters." He said walking out of the room. For some reason I thought the Scottish man didn't like Becker although I couldn't see why, I mean he's gorgeous! SNAP OUT OF IT IZZY! I must not let my emotions rule my head, the last time that happened it turned out to be a disaster.

"When Stephen died, Lester brought Becker in as head of security, to make sure that none of us who get killed. Cutter's still getting used to the fact that someone's protecting him." Connor explained helping me up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Nothing a bit of fresh air wouldn't help with." I replied. This place seemed to get rather stuffy. I looked to Connor hopefully "You could come with me?" Connor didn't seem to catch on to my hint so I had to put up with Becker. Not that I was complaining. So long as he didn't talk, I could admire him for all eternity!

"Come along Isabel, I'll take you to get some air." Isabel, ISABEL. He called me ISABEL. I walked over to Becker and held him by the neck against the wall. "You call me Isabel again and I will shove that beloved gun of yours where the sun doesn't shine. Understand? My name's Izzy"

Connor just looked at me. "Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you"

"Oh don't worry I will. Are you sure you can't come?"

Connor looked at me apologetically. I knew the answer was no.

"Come on Becker, you can show me where to go"

I was lead out to a small clearing just outside the main entrance of the ARC. It had a bench and a few trees, something that I didn't expect to find. I sat down on the bench and took a look at my surroundings. Trying to distract myself from the fact that there was 1. A gorgeous guy standing about 3 feet away from me and 2, I had just met my brother. Ok, so I admit meeting Connor wasn't as bad I first thought. He seemed alright and so did Abby, Cutter and Lester. My thoughts on Becker however were a little more clouded and it wasn't due to my attraction to him. He was like me. New and although I think he had more of an idea of what the ARC does, I'm sure he was still a little confused.

"You can sit down you know, I don't bite." Becker had been stood up guarding the perimeter for the past five minutes. I could understand why he was dong it but in all honesty I was starting to get a little freaked out by it. For a moment I didn't think he heard me, but he came over and joined me on the bench.

"Cutter says you've not been here for long, so were kind of alike. I'm sorry I threatened you. I shouldn't have done that but please don't call me Isabel" the thought of my own name sends shivers down my spine, and not good ones at that.

"Why not? It's your name isn't it?"

"That's not the point; anyway people call you by your surname, so you've got a right to talk."

"I'm military. It's what we do" Becker shot a look at me. Proud to be who he was.

"I'm not disputing that, I just think that, if you've got a first name then you should be called by it. It's like someone called Victoria, being called Vikki. It's less formal."

"I hate my first name. Hence the surname."

"Come on what is it?"

Becker looked at me, and then looked away. I think my first impressions of the man where a little wrong. He did his job and that's what made him arrogant. Underneath all that he seemed a genuine guy. Out of nowhere, in the quietest voice I hear Becker speak.

"Hillary"

"Hillary" I reply my voice a little louder.

"Yes now get all the laughing out of the system."

I looked at him. I could see why people laughed but I wouldn't.

"I think it's sweet, it suits you. You'll get no laughing from me soldier boy." He looked at me and gave me the smallest of smiles, then quickly stood up to resume order.

"We should get you back inside. I'll get Lester to give you a tour, seeing as Connor won't."

"Thanks? Honestly I'll be fine. I don't need a tour."

A brown haired lady came out in a suit.

"Becker, your needed. Anomaly alert." she said. She seemed a nice lady, but I've been wrong with first appearances.

"We're coming, thanks Jenny." He turned to face me. "You ready to find out what the ARC actually does?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

With that we set off for the car parking bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry! I feel like an evil villian *insert evil laugh here* but I have had a shed load of uni work, hence why it's taken me so long to complete this chapter. **

**THANK YOU for the reviews and story alerts! It means that people like my writing! WOOP WOOP! **

**Just to establish this happens in series 3 but without Sarah at the moment. They have the locking devise before Izzy comes to the ARC. **

**Anyway, I don't own primeval, however I do own Izzy. **

**Enjoy :)**

"What's with the women in the suit?" I asked Becker as he opened the door to the SUV.

"Who? Jenny? She's head of PR. She comes up with the stories you here in the press."

"Sounds like my type of job, I'm good at making up cover stories, believe me."

Becker shot me a surprised look and raised his eyebrow. I'm going to tell him why I was so good, not yet anyway, I barely know the man. Connor, Cutter, Abby and Jenny all walked towards where me and Becker were standing.

"You're not coming with us." Connor said staring straight at me.

"Why not? You said that I could get a job at the ARC. How the heck am I meant to get a job, if I don't know what you do?"

"She's got a point, Izzy you stay with me and Becker. Do not go wondering off." Cutter said climbing in another SUV alongside the one I was standing next to.

"Thank you Cutter. I'll be fine Connor, I can look after myself, I have been for the last 3 years."

"What about dad? Mum said that you-"

"Dad died. I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Just leave it Connor! Haven't we got some place to be getting to?" I said climbing into the back of the car behind Becker. Connor and Abby jumped into the car, Connor in the front and Abby in the back, and Becker sped off towards our destination. Jenny went with Cutter following close behind us.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Astley Hall, an anomaly has opened up there. We need to check the area and make sure there's no civilians or creature incursions." Becker replied, going into military mode. I'll admit, I preferred him the more casual way, he seemed more approachable, in this mode he could probably scare the hell out of me. I looked at Connor and flashed him a weak smile. He'd been quiet the whole journey.

"Connor-"

"We're here. Connor, you're with me. Becker and Izzy go with Cutter." Abby said climbing out the car. Great I was stuck with fit but scary solider boy and a Scottish professor!

I followed Becker round to the front of the hall and was met by Cutter. Jenny was to the right of him talking to the tourist and staff that were in the hall when the anomaly opened.

"What've we got?" Becker asked Cutter, taking his gun of safety.

"Reports of a sabre toothed tiger. The anomaly's been sighted in the drawing room. So far all the doors are sealed, meaning it's contained-"

"I'm sorry did you just say sabre toothed tiger? They were extinct millions of years ago. There probably just imagining things." Sabre toothed tigers, I mean come on! I don't even know what an anomaly is, yet there talking about sabre toothed tigers!

"How much did Connor tell you about the ARC and what we do?" Cutter asked.

"I know that ARC stands for Anomaly Research Centre and … that's about it."

"Well Izzy, this is what we do. We stop prehistoric and future creatures from harming civilians. They come through anomalies, basically big gateways from our time to another. If you don't like it, then catch the next train home."

"Sorry Cutter, but I have no home. So it looks like you're stuck with me. Look out!" I stood in front of Cutter as a sabre toothed tiger launched itself at him.

"Izzy, Izzy speak to me!" Becker caught me as I collapsed to the floor. Such much for first impressions. This was the first day from hell. First I faint in the middle of a lab, then I'm attacked by a sabre toothed tiger. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

"Connor, lock that anomaly now, then call for an ambulance." I vaguely heard Cutter say as I swayed in and out of consciousness.

Connor. I hadn't told him half the things I wanted to, I didn't even get chance to apologise for shouting at him.

The last things I remembered where feeling an intense pain in my head very out of breath. The room around me was spinning in and out of focus but there was one thing that kept clear all the way through. Becker's eyes. Damn. I think I might be falling in love with the ARC's military Captain and I only met the guy a few hours ago! Becker's eyes were the last thing I saw until I remembered no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Blimey, I hadn't realised how I have taken between updates! I think my personal life kinda took over. I will try to update this at a more regular pace but note my use of try! It may not be as regular as you would like. ****If you think Becker's out of character then let me know, but I think a change once in a wile should be acceptable. Don't you? Thank you for all the reviews and hits they make my day and so you can all have virtual high fives :)**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**I don't own the primeval characters apart from Izzy, although I wish I did :)**

Beep. Beep. Beep. What's with all the beeping? I mean come on it's like a dodgy smoke alarm going off when it's running out of battery. Hold on, I remember, sabre toothed tiger, collapsing, Becker's eyes. Great, I'm in hospital. Must be serious then.

"How is she?" Is that Connor's voice? No it sounded too posh for Connor and it definitely couldn't be Cutter's. "I can't believe she did that. What an idiot!"

"I can hear you" I croaked. I opened my eyes to see Becker flush bright red. My, my captain, you do have a heart. Connor and Abby rush to my side.

"What the hell were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed!"

Connor definitely doesn't take after our dad. Dad was never a worrier.

"Where's Cutter? Is he ok?"

Abby looked at me "He's alright thanks to you, how are you feeling?"

"Like a ton of bricks have been dropped on my chest, but apart from that ok." To be honest I felt worse but I didn't want to worry anyone more then I already had.

"How long have I been out for?" I felt like I'd slept for days.

"About a day give or take. Becker wouldn't leave your side." Abby replied.

Becker had spent all his time with me. Just sat at the side of my bed, watching me and waiting for me to wake up. I must be having some effect on him, does he like me like I like him? Or is he just being a gentleman and-

"IZZY!" trust me to zone out again, especially when it involved the head of security.

"Becker is that true? Did you stay with me until I came round?" I looked Becker directly in the eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul, are they not? Perhaps if I could try and read his expression then I would be able to decipher if he had any feelings for me.

"Yeah" he then looked at the floor, hmm was he embarrassed or can't be bothered, or shy? "I didn't want you to be lonely or wake up with no one around, I was only here when the others weren't."

"Of course, you have the ARC to keep safe; you can't spend all your time with the newbie. I have to be shared!"

"I should go" Becker said without even looking at me. He just walked straight out the room before I could even call his name. Connor was staring at me. "What's up Connor?"

"You and action man. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, romantically"

"No way! Honest nothing's going on between us. Don't look at me like that!"

I'll believe you for now.

Little did Connor know how much I did want something to happen between us.

I returned back to work 3 weeks later. I had been discharged from hospital as soon as they would let me and insisted I took the rest of the time off work to recuperate. In that time, Connor, Abby, Cutter and Jenny all had either come to visit me or talked to me over the phone. Connor brought a huge pile of DVD's containing CCTV for me to watch in order to get up to date with what I would be doing. It gave me a real insight to what the ARC did seeing as I only had a brief encounter before a sabre toothed tiger knocked me unconscious. My memory was still a little hazy about the accident, although Abby did fill me in by telling me that Becker never left my side from the moment I closed my eyes till the moment I woke up. Surely that meant something?

I was half way through a report when there was a knock at the door.

"Door's open! Come on in!" I just naturally assumed that it was either Connor, Abby Cutter or Jenny. After all they had been coming to see me nearly every day this week so much to my surprise I turned round and saw Becker stood in the doorway.

"I've brought you some groceries. The others are busy."

"Oh erm just erm but them in the fridge" Was I stuttering over my words? Yes I was surprised to see Becker in my flat with me in my pj's, but talking to Becker never seemed to stop me before.

"I'll go and change. Make myself look decent."

"You don't need to. I was just going."

Great just what I needed.

"Why haven't I seen you?"

Becker stared back at me. "I've been busy, with work and stuff"

"So have the others. It's just you couldn't seem to stay away whilst I was unconscious and now you can't wait to get away from me."

"I told you I've been busy."

"Cut the crap Becker, why have you been avoiding me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT YOU WERE HURT!" I wasn't expecting that.

"I should have been protecting you. Saving you from the creatures, warning you of what to come and what do I do instead, nothing. I may have only known you for a month, but you really something special and I don't want to loose you."

I wasn't expecting that either. Had Becker just admitted that there was something between us?

"It wasn't your fault, I choose to step in front of Cutter, not you, therefore I'm to blame for not knowing about the dangers."

"But it's my job to"

"My decision. My life. Look if you wanna warn me of the dangers then come and tell me now."

Becker looks hesitant but then comes to sit down beside me. The whole of my left side of my body is pressed against his. It takes all my energy to not turn round and snog him senseless there and then. At least my feelings would be out in the open.

"I forgot to say, thank you for staying with me. Even if I wasn't awake for most of it."

"No problem"

I peck Becker on the cheek and he turns to smile at me. I smile back at him. This is the Becker I like, none military mode where his defences are down. He's moving in towards to me. OMG he's gonna kiss me. Please kiss me. Please kiss me!

My lips stop millimetres from Becker's just as Connor and Abby walk through the door. We quickly leap to our respected side of the sofa. Connor just stares at me and Abby smiles. So much for our kiss then.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been an evil woman! I have not updated this story in ages. Sorry :( I'll admit I lost all inspiration and had a bit of a block (for nearly a year) but I am back whether it'll be for the foreseeable future I don't know but I hope so :) Chapter 7 is being written as you read this. **

**Anyway, Primeval does not belong to me or any of the characters apart from Izzy. **

**Enjoy :)**

Another month passed before I was able to return to work properly. In that time I hadn't seen or spoken to Becker, I didn't know what he was thinking or how he felt about the near kiss experience as I like to call it. I mean if he was interested in me then he would have called or texted or been to see me, then again, he could be too embarrassed to. I was so confused!

In the time since my accident, Christmas had quickly approached and I was deemed with the task that most people hate. Finding Christmas presents for my dear friends and family. However this is my most favourite time of the year and I plan it months in advance. This year though was a little screwed up. My accident had me off work for two months, and I know what you're thinking. I could have planned all my presents during this time, but Cutter had other plans. I am now however fully educated in all procedures the ARC have in place and every anomaly report there has ever been. My Christmas shopping was a little last minute.

Connor was easy to find, something that was either dinosaur or science fiction related and he would be happy. Abby, something to do with animals, Cutter was a little harder but I settled on a first edition copy of Darwin's Origin of Species. Lester was a new limited edition tie but Becker was a little harder to find. What do you get a solider who was has near enough ever gun possible and doesn't like bright colours. You buy him a gun that he hasn't got (which believe me was hard to find) and a gift voucher for Next to try and invest in some colourful clothing under the strict instruction that he must come with me so I can chose out some clothes. There Christmas shopping completed and with a day to spare.

I trundle into work on Christmas Eve feeling more and more festive with each step I take. I'm so absorbed in my Christmas feelings that I don't notice a large black soldier stood in the doorway and walk straight into him.

"Sorry! Becker. Hi." I manage to force out. The one person I didn't want to see. Not yet anyway. I needed time to figure out what to say to him. Okay so I had just had three months off but still. (Connor managed to acquaint himself with my wound, reopening it every time so it took forever to heal)

"Watch where you're going next time! What's got you so absorbed anyway?"

"Christmas is tomorrow Becker and if you think you're going to be a Scrooge then you've got another thing coming. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Staying at the ARC as I do every Christmas. I don't have any family therefore Christmas is the same every year. I don't need to do Christmas. Christmas is rubbish anyway. You find a date, then get your heart broken, family argue and then leave and you get presents that you wouldn't even think of giving to the dog."

From this I got that Christmas was a bad time in Becker's past. Another thing we had in common then.

"You got off easy. I got put into care, every Christmas since I was 8. My useless dad would drink so much he would go into a coma, then he would recover enough to show social services he could look after me. I got caught in the middle of a vicious circle, which broke when he drank so much he went into a coma and never woke up. Believe me, I have had my fair share of bad Christmas' consider yourself lucky."

Becker looked at me, speechless. I had made the great Captain Hilary Becker speechless and he looked so cute at the same time!

"Spend Christmas with me" Becker suddenly announced to break the silence. Spend Christmas with the one and only gorgeous Hilary Becker after everything we've gone through in the last 3 months, I don't think so.

"Ok."

What? Did I really just say that? I was going to spend Christmas with Becker. The man of my dreams and the man that has caused me so much misery and confusion for the last 3 months. Now I was even more confused! Does this mean his still likes me? Does it mean that he liked me in the first place? Does it mean that he's only started to like me since our near kiss? Does it mean-?

"IZZY!"

I snap out of my day dream to see Becker staring straight at me.

"I said be at mine for 10 tomorrow. Bring some presents if you want and any food you want to eat and we'll go from there."

I nod my head in agreement, to ashamed to say anything.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. See you later."

Becker walks away with almost a spring in his step and a smile on his face. I feel rather pleased with myself knowing that it was I that made him that way. Now what was I meant to be doing?

I'm pleased to say that Becker remained that way for the rest of the evening. So much to the extent of going for a drink after work. I turned him down of course. I know what you're thinking but I didn't want to be drunk for Christmas day anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am trying to be good and update this as often as possible, but I'm finding it a little harder to do in practice. If anyone fancies being my beta, inbox me. This chapter's a little dark at the beginning, but hopefully the ending makes it a little better :)**

**I own nothing apart from Izzy. Enjoy**

Christmas Eve had been and passed and before I knew it I was stood on the doorstep to Becker's flat. His Christmas presents in one hand and my food shopping in the other. I had given the others their presents yesterday and all seemed happy especially Cutter. I don't know why but the past few months, he'd been more of a father to me, then mine ever was.

My childhood had been very dark. I was in and out of care since my 8th birthday. My dad was a hopeless alcoholic after falling into debt. When he'd drunk too much, he'd lash out at me, hence why I was put into care. Then once my dad was sober enough he'd convince the authorities that he was well enough to look after me, he'd come off the drink so to speak, but only long enough to get rid of social services. I must have moved schools at least a dozen times and have a different name every time I moved just so that my dad could keep hold of me. When I was younger I used to think he did this because he truly loved me deep down, but now I know it was just to keep himself out of prison and nothing to do with me. You shouldn't look forward to the day someone dies, it's not the right way of thinking but believe me, I was grateful when he did. He'd made my life such a misery for nearly 10 years of my life and now I finally had someone who would look out for me and treat me like I was one of his own. On my first day I saw the way Connor doted on him. I'm presuming he had no father figure in his life seeing as he was looking after me, so Cutter kinda filled that place. To be honest I don't know what Connor would do if Cutter wasn't around. Sure he'd have me and Abby and Becker but-

I don't want to think about that prospect. I have had too much death in my short life, and right now I don't want any more.

Anyway enough of my past life, I'm still stood on Becker's doorstep daydreaming when the door opens with yours truly stood in the doorway. For once I'm surprised because he's not wearing black but a red checkered shirt and jeans. (Very nice by the way! Perhaps he does own some colour!). I seem to daydream more then anyone I know but then again when you've got the most gorgeous man to daydream about it get kind of tricky.

Becker goes to help me with my food shopping and gestures for me to come inside his flat. I walk into the hallway which is very plain and into the living room. Based on first impressions I thought that Becker would be a minimalist, with not so much furniture but I was surprised to see walls full of photos and technology. Some photos of Connor and Abby, others of Cutter and some of his soldiers. But one stood out the most. A picture of me, one that I never knew was taken. An action shot of sorts but with the hugest smile on my face and no one else around me. I couldn't remember when it could have been taken. I don't remember anyone with a camera randomly taking photos.

"That was the day when you shot your first bullseye" Becker walked up behind me. I remembered that day vividly now that it was brought to my mind. The feel of Becker's body against mine whilst he taught me how to hold and shoot a gun properly, so that I could go out in the field. Ok so that was actually my first day at the ARC and since then I had been on sick leave but I don't remember it being taken.

"I got it off the CCTV, I wanted a picture of our new addition to the team and that one seemed perfect. I hope you don't mind." Becker smiled sheepishly at me.

"No, I don't mind. It just took me by surprise, I had you as someone who bottled up his feelings and didn't show them for anyone."

Now it was my time to act sheepishly.

"I got you a present, I hope you like it." I gave Becker the long box that contained the only gun that he didn't own and his Next voucher. I hoped to God that he would like it.

Becker took his present and led us over to his black leather couch. He carefully opened each end of the present and then opened the case to reveal his new pride and joy. Becker looked at me in shock.

"Is this what I think it is?"

I nodded my head, smiling.

"I don't know what to say. Izzy, how did you get hold of this?"

"I did a little digging and I have a few friends that are ex military. Lester made sure you had the licence for it so that you could officially use it at work." I smiled. God he looked adorable. Like a cat who had got the cream.

"Thank you. I presume the gift voucher comes with a condition? Believe me Abby has been trying to get me to go shopping for the past month."

"You have to come shopping with me, so I can at least try to influence your decision. But based on what you're already wearing I don't think you need any help."

"Thanks!"

"It's just all I ever do is see you in black, I bet Abby and Connor do as well. You could use some colour!"

"Well I'll bear that in mind when we go shopping. Here I want you to have this."

Becker passed me a small box wrapped in green paper with a red bow. I honestly hadn't expected him to buy me anything. So I carefully undid the paper to see a blue jewellery box underneath.

"What have you been buying me?"

Becker nodded in my direction to encourage me to open the box. When I did I noticed a small silver locket. Plain and simple, but beautiful nevertheless.

"Open it." Becker pleaded.

I opened the locket to see two pictures, one of Connor and the other of a woman I didn't recognise.

"Why did you fill my locket up with a picture of Connor and a random woman?"

"they're your family." I took note of the "they're". The woman was part of my family? I looked closely at the pictures, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The resemblance between the two photos. The woman was my mum.

Becker knew that I'd realised who the woman was and put his arm around me in a friendly hug.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Connor helped me. The locket was your grandmother's, and I thought the pictures may be nice as a reminder of the family you didn't have when you were younger but do have now."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. Just thank you."

I grab Becker into a huge bear hug as we break apart Becker smiles his most gorgeous smile at me and leans in for the sweetest and most chaste kiss I've ever had and of course I couldn't help but kiss him back! We break apart with our forheads touching.

"Merry Christmas Becker."

"Merry Christmas Izzy."


End file.
